


Wonder Bra

by FauxHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dry Humping, F/M, Genderbending, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes Stiles bra shopping, a new push-up proves to be a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonder Bra

**Author's Note:**

> So I was on tumblr minding my own business and across my dash is talk of fem!Stiles and Peter and it got my mind working. I tend to find people write fem!Stiles as lanky but I wondered what would happen if she was more on the busty side. I guess this is taking place somewhere in early season 3ish... and yes, this is now edited.

Stiles wasn't sure when it happened but these things don't just happen over night, except for when they feel like they do. 

“Close damn you!” Stiles hissed wrestling on her bra, she was on the last clasp and it was stretched tightly over her ribs with her breasts spilling over the front and sides. She looked in her mirror, slightly red faced from the struggle and confused that the bra wasn't fitting right. Grumbling that all her sports bras were dirty and her only other regular bra had a wire break through the stitching she relented that it might be time to go bra shopping. 

School was an uncomfortable affair as Stiles felt the pull of the bra in most her movements. “Ugh bras suck!” 

Scott nodded sympathetically adding a little awkwardly, “You know I could talk to my Mom and she could maybe help you... you know, shopping.” Bless Scott, he was a good friend. Scott watched as Stiles had lifted the back of her plaid button up and was attempting to pull the raised bra back down over her undershirt. 

“What're you doing?” Stiles jumped at the familiar voice behind her. Stiles turned quickly arms still awkwardly pulling at her bra as Lydia stood behind her and clearly not impressed by Stiles' incredible display of contortion. 

“Uh, my bra is twisting.” 

Lydia's eyes narrowed focusing on Stiles breasts, slowly Stiles moved her hands till they were covering her breasts in concern that Lydia might have x-ray vision, who knew with banshees. “Have you ever been sized?” 

Stiles fidgeted and turned towards Scott, cause Scott was awesome and would save her- nope. Scott was retreating, quickly down the hall and away from the bra conversation. “Traitor.” Stiles hissed and recoiled slightly as she heard Lydia's heels tap on the floor in impatience. 

“Stiles.” It was softer this time, Lydia rolled her eyes and smiled. “Okay after school, we're going shopping.” Stiles nodded dumbly, you didn't just refuse shopping with Lydia. 

“How were you picking bras before?” The sales associate with a nametag that read Jessica asked kindly. 

“Um, just grabbed whatever fit I guess.”

The sales girl made a noise of understanding before motioning for Stiles to raise her arms, a measuring tape went around her several times. 

“Okay you are a 34-D.” Jessica smiled like she announced something wonderful and Stiles couldn't help the look of horror. 

“A 'D' I was a 'C' yesterday!” Lydia came into the dressing room dismissing Jessica as Stiles looked around frantically. 

“It's okay Stiles, we'll get you some good fitting bras and everything will be better.”

Better for who, Stiles thought bitterly as Lydia started pouring bras into Stiles arms. “Oh, don't forget the jump test!” Stiles fought another bra on making sure to bounce lightly and smiled disbelievingly as her boobs stayed in place. It actually was more comfortable then what she had been wearing.

“Why do I need a push-up?” Stiles warily eyed the dark green push-up. 

“Every girl should have at least one good push-up that makes your breast feel and look wonderful.” Lydia insistently put the bra in Stiles' hand and pushed her back into the dressing room. Woah. Stiles thought dumbstruck, her breasts where pushed together and up making them look, in short: amazing. Stiles cupped her breasts and gave them a slight jiggle hypnotized by how good they looked and let out a small giggle. 

“Wow, put those away or they can be used a dangerous weapon when used correctly.” Lydia had peeked her head in satisfied that Stiles tried it on. They left after selecting three new bras and the push-up. 

“Um, thanks for this Lydia. I'm not good with the whole...” Stiles lifted the shopping bag. 

Lydia waved her hands with a dismissive gesture. “If it comes to something like this Stiles, do everyone a favor and just come to me.” 

 

“Okay so here's the blueprint and I have some books...” Stiles dropped her backpack on the ground with a heavy thud on the ground and a stack of blueprints on the table. Peter walked over opposite of her and started unrolling the blueprints. Stiles rolled her shoulders, it was weird breaking in her new bra. Incidentally she was wearing the push-up and had caught herself staring down the swell of breast several times already. Her breasts almost threatened to spill out of her white v-neck, luckily her baggy plaid button-up hide it somewhat. 

“Look at this room here.” 

Peter's voice carried over to musings, she leaned on the table folding her arms under her breasts resting them on the table as she scanned the blueprints. It was a basic blueprint of a now abandoned warehouse but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just as she opened her mouth to ask Peter what he saw she looked up and noticed Peter was looking down. At her breasts.

Breasts should be a super power she decided and out of pure curiosity Stiles folded her arms a little tighter making her breasts jut out just little more. Peter shallowed hard and blinked out of his stupor eyes rising to meet Stiles' grinning face, she let out a laugh. 

They worked for another hour looking through books and blueprints and Stiles was absolutely driving Peter crazy on purpose. Stiles would reach over to grab something across the table and basically flash him, her plump breasts dragging across the wood table until she stood. At one point Stiles moved to stand next to a sitting Peter and read something over his shoulder initially making her chest level with his eyes to almost resting them on his shoulder. 

Peter moved to stand as Stiles was approaching his direction and they met just barely chest-to-chest. They stood still as Stiles' breasts just brushed Peter's chest, Stiles' flinched as Peter let out a deep growl grabbing Stiles' shoulders and pushing her backwards onto the table. “All night!” Peter felt his fangs bare as Stiles' quickened pulse rang in his ears. “All night you've been tempting and playing with me, no more.” Peter squeezed once before releasing his hold, Stiles stared at him wide-eyed. He closed his eyes to regain his composer and placed his hands on the table to move to a stand.

“What if I want more?” Peter looked hard at Stiles who was still laid beneath him. She rose to a sit, Peter had tried to move back to allow her room but she had placed her hands on the tops of his to keep him still, his mouth was now level to her breasts. “Well?” Stiles bit her lip as self-conscious nerves seemed to be seeping in thinking she might have made a mistake when Peter didn't move right away or blink. 

After a moment of stillness Peter's hands slid from under her hands and made way to hold onto her hips, his thumbs rubbing circles at the flesh above her jeans warming her skin and just a tad too hard. Stiles breath hitched at Peter's intense gaze, in the back of her mind Stiles idly thought she must be producing a lot of pheromones which Peter could definitely smell. Leaving her hips his hands moved to cup her ass through her skinny jeans and knead at the flesh Peter all but yanked Stiles down closer to the edge of the table. Stiles felt her breath stutter at the almost rough treatment as Peter slowly smiled deviously, his chin being brushed by her slightly heaving breasts. “Well?” Stiles tried to regain her bravado and tried to smile haughtily, but it had a hint of nerves still lingering. 

“Alright.” 

Peter hands abandoned her ass and with more control moved to grab Stiles' plaid shirt and with a quick twist rip the shirt off. Which if at that display of strength didn't turn her on she didn't know what would. Stiles let out a yelp as Peter quickly dove in with a biting kiss, the stubble burned at her jaw as he tossed the shirt to the ground. Nips were littered on her throat as his hands moved to squeeze at her breasts. 

Stiles felt light-headed as Peter rolled and squeezed her breasts thru her shirt and bra the padded cups making the sensation good and little strange, unsure of where to put her hands she grabbed his scalp letting her fingers run through his soft dark hair. She couldn't contain her squeak when she felt the hot glide of a tongue over the exposed swell of her breasts, a moan escaped as Peter lavished the tops of her mounds with tongue and now small bites. Stiles stopped breathing when she felt Peter grab the bottom of her t-shirt. “Wait, wait.” She panted, one shirt was already ruined and she quickly discarded the shirt. 

Peter eagerly started nipping at the available flesh letting out a chesty groan that sent a shiver down Stiles' spine, she could feel a wave of arousal soak her already damp panties at the thought that she caused Peter freaking Hale to act like this. Peter meet her eyes and slipped on a mischievous grin as he slipped her straps down her arms, and suddenly pulled away to Stiles' dismay. 

“Keep your hands on the table or onto to me, don't touch yourself.” Peter ordered calmly which seemed unfair but he slowly resumed licking and nipping the tops of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing the underside of her breasts still trapped in her bra. Peter move to palm her covered nipples and Stiles let out a frustrated whimper and rubbed her thighs together while trying to push her breasts harder into Peter's palms. Stiles felt a gush of hot breathe on her chest as Peter chuckled, he moved his legs so they would be between Stiles' legs to prevent her rubbing them together. She jerked as Peter pinched at her nipples then rubbed them, Peter growled in warning when Stiles wrapped her legs around his thighs and tried to grind Peter's crotch with her own. Suddenly Peter stopped and there was one hand around her thigh and another on by her neck as Peter met her eye-to-eye, the hand around her thigh had claws digging in ever so slightly. 

“Sixteen.” Peter hissed. Now Peter had a moral dilemma, perfect. 

“Peter, please.” Stiles could beg, she felt so horny that it was frankly a crime if Peter stopped now.

“Peter please.” Stiles tried again as Peter's breathing was slightly labored and his eyes were distracted once again by her breasts. 

Peter moved to a stand and pulled Stiles with him, just as Stiles was about to voice a complaint Peter yanked his own pants down to his knees and moved to unzip Stiles pants. 

Not sure where this was going Stiles grabbed Peter's shoulders as he removed one of her shoes and had Stiles pants only attached to one leg.

“Peter what're -?” The question died on her lips as Peter sat in a chair and pulled Stiles on his lap. 

Oh, Stiles thought and felt herself clench, Peter's hard erection was just under his tight boxers that Stiles was sitting on. She shivered feeling it through her underwear, her hips twitched as the heat and slick pooled into her panties. 

Peter's hand returned gripping at her hips and give a small thrust. She gasped and eagerly met the next thrust as they ground and moved together. Peter's mouth became occupied with her breast again and this time Stiles held Peter's head in place as their hips kept meeting. It was strange for them to still be wearing underwear but she could feel Peter's length rubbing against her clit making her continue to squirm and move. 

Her breathing became hitched and they now only seemed to be grinding together, one of Peter's hands found the clasp of her bra and unhooked it freeing her breasts. Peter's teeth found a nipple and bite harshly at it as he pulled her into one particularly strong rut, Stiles convulsed with orgasm as it racked her body. 

She panted heavily releasing Peter's head she hadn't realized she was holding onto for dear life, she twitched with little after shocks. Peter was licking the bitten tit and staring up at her with arousal blown eyes. There was a dark chuckle as he moved under her, he was still hard. 

Stiles let out a groan as Peter started thrusting against her almost limp body, she rested her head against his shoulder as he moved. She was still sensitive from cumming and the hard thrusts against her clit and pussy was almost too much as she started to squirm to get away from the friction. “No, no. Fairs fair.” Peter taunted holding her hips tight. 

She let out small punched out gasps as Peter continued and he got faster and harder in his thrusts he finally let out a satisfied grunt and Stiles felt warmth bloom from his underwear. They stayed like that for a minute, Peter massaging her now bruised hips. 

“So.” Stiles regained her ability to speak, “I take it your a fan of the push-up?”


End file.
